iegfandomcom-20200214-history
Indolift
Indolift was an elevator manufacturer from Indonesia which existed from the 1980s up until the mid 1990s. The company made traction and hydraulic passenger, bed/hospital, panoramic and freight elevators. It also made dumbwaiters. Indolift was one of the very few local elevator companies that was part of a domestic investment project (Indonesian: Penanaman Modal Dalam Negeri or PMDN). As there are not many Indolift elevators exist anymore in Indonesia, this brand is considered rare. To date, there are only 33 places in Indonesia having Indolift elevators, most of them were installed in the 1990s. History The history of Indolift can be traced back to the mid 1970s when a local mechanical and electrical engineering firm, PT. Harton Tektama, was established in 1974 and became the sole distributor of Italian made Semag elevators in Indonesia. The firm's role and experience led to the establishment of a new local elevator company. Furthermore the Indonesian government's program of using local/domestic made products also helped the creation of the company. In 1982, Indolift was established as a domestic investment project and was registered as PT. Indo Elevator Industri Pratama. Experimental production began in July 1986 followed by commercial production in January 1987 under the trademark "INDOLIFT", and at the same time the first Indolift elevator was installed at the Bank Pasar Swadesi building in Surabaya, which was a deluxe 15 persons-capacity passenger elevator serving five floors. Until the late 1980s, it was the first and only Indonesian elevator company that was able to make elevators locally. In an interview with a local magazine publisher in 1988, the company claimed that only 30% of its product components were imported, while the rest were made locally in its factory in Rungkut Menanggal, Surabaya. In 1994, Kone had a joint venture with Indolift as a mean of entering the Indonesian market, and a year later Kone completely took over it. This marked the end of Indolift. The company merged with Kone, and resulted of changing its full company name into PT. KONE Indo Elevator. Location Indolift was based in Surabaya, East Java. Its head office, factory and showroom were located on Jalan Raya Rungkut Menanggal No. 11, Surabaya. It also had a sole distributor called PT. Harton Tektama which was based on the same location. There were also representative offices in Jakarta and Bandung. It is unknown if Indolift also had representatives in other major cities. 1980s This is probably the earliest design of Indolift elevator in the 1980s. These elevators used round buttons which lights up entirely. The floor indicators outside were mostly digital segments with large triangle shaped arrows, but there was also an analog display version which is extremely rare. The inside button panel is black, featuring a small digital floor indicator and two round lanterns which lights up orange. This design of Indolift elevator is extremely RARE in Indonesia. To date, only three places having this design of elevator, they are Ombudsman Republik Indonesia in Jakarta, Halmahera Siaga Hospital in Bandung, and Bali Anggrek Inn in Bali which is now an abandoned hotel. BGBR2.JPG BGBR1.JPG BGBR4.JPG BGBR3.JPG BGBR5.JPG BGBR6.JPG BGBR7.JPG 20160326_122015.jpg|Derelict 1980s Indolift elevator in an abandoned hotel in Bali. 20160326_121944.jpg 20160326_121936.jpg Indolift Dumbwaiter Control Panel.jpg|1980s Indolift dumbwaiter hall station in Prigen, East Java. Indolift also made a bed elevator version of this elevator which was commonly used in hospitals. Below here is a video of the bed elevator version of a 1980s Indolift elevator which was found in Bandung. Indolift BDG 1.jpg Indolift BDG 2.jpg Indolift BDG 3.jpg Indolift BDG 4.jpg Indolift BDG 5.jpg Indolift BDG 6.jpg Indolift BDG 7.jpg Indolift BDG 8.jpg Indolift BDG 9.jpg Indolift BDG 10.jpg 1990s First generation Indolift updated their design of elevators in the 1990's. It featured black round buttons with illuminating halo and slightly bigger digital floor indicators. The hall lanterns outside were made of thick acrylic blocks which lights up entirely. Below the hall lanterns is a round digital floor indicator. Other than that, these elevators were pretty much similar to their 1980's design, having thin door tracks and same door operators. SPPH2.JPG SPPH1.JPG SPPH7.jpg SPPH6.jpg SPPH5.JPG SPPH3.JPG SPPH4.JPG IG1.jpg IG3.jpg IG2.jpg IG4.jpg IG5.jpg 20170119_124801.jpg|1992 Indolift service elevator with three speed doors (RARE!) 20170119_124813.jpg|1992 Indolift indicator. 20170119_124651.jpg|1992 Indolift call buttons with glass buttons. 20170119_124713.jpg|1992 Indolift car station with glass buttons. 20170119_124840.jpg|1992 Indolift car station with glass buttons. R2 Indolift Elevators at Sanur Paradise Plaza Hotel, Bali (Lift 1 & 2)|1991 Indolift elevators in Bali. ORIGINAL Indolift Service Elevator at Inna Garuda Hotel (Extension), Yogyakarta|1991 Indolift elevator in Yogyakarta. INDOLIFT Freight Elevator With 3 Speed Doors (Jakarta, Indonesia)|1992 Indolift service elevator with three speed doors (VERY RARE!) Second generation Indolift updated their style of elevators again in the 1990s, making them look a bit heavy-duty than the previous design. Some notable changes in this design of elevator were new motors, new door operators (which also includes door interlocks made by GAL of United States), thicker door tracks and added mechanical door bumpers for safety. These elevators also had new fixtures. The most common one came out with round grey coloured plastic buttons with orange lamp. Another version of button is a stainless steel with an orange illuminating halo, but these are extremely rare. This is the very last design of elevator that was made by Indolift before Kone took over the company in the mid 1990's. After the takeover, Kone acquired this design of elevator and branded it as their own. Also at the time Kone started to merge with Indolift, some Indolift elevators with this design used Kone's Traffic Master System (TMS) 600 control system which was made in Kone's factory over in Finland. Because of this, some Indolift elevators had Kone's standard 1980s-1990s electronic chimes. GKH1.jpg GKH2.jpg GKH3.jpg GKH7.jpg GKH6.jpg GKH4.jpg GKH5.jpg Abadi4.jpg Abadi1.jpg Abadi2.jpg Abadi3.jpg Abadi5.jpg|90s Kone M-Series arrow in an Indolift floor indicator. KONE TMS Control Box.jpg|Kone Traffic Master System 600 controller used in a 1990s Indolift elevator. Derelict Indolift ITS SBY.jpg|Abandoned 1990s Indolift elevator in Surabaya. HUT RI 71 Indolift Service Elevator at grandkemang Hotel, Jakarta|1993 Indolift elevator in Jakarta. Original Indolift Service Elevator at Abadi Hotel Jogja, Yogyakarta|1990s Indolift elevator in Yogyakarta. INDOLIFT Traction Lifts - Hotel Baltika, Bandung|1990s Indolift elevator in Bandung. Retake 1 Indolift Traction Bed Lift - RSIA Limijati A, Bandung|1990s Indolift bed elevator in Bandung. ID70 Special INDOLIFT Traction Service Lift - Savoy Homann Bandung|1990s Indolift freight elevator in Bandung. Dumbwaiters Indolift also made dumbwaiters which are very small elevators designed for transporting small goods in restaurants and other places. These dumbwaiters are very rare. Below here is an example of such elevator which was found in a hospital in Jakarta. Post acquisition After Kone took over Indolift in 1994-1995, Kone acquired the very last elevator design of Indolift and branded it as their own. The design remained largely unchanged except for the brand name which had changed from Indolift to KONE. Some elevators kept the black round button fixtures while some other elevators used a completely new silver round buttons with illuminating halo. Kone also used floor indicators with LED dot matrix display, but this is very rare. These elevators continued to use Kone's TMS 600 controllers. Today, there are only a few numbers of such elevators survived in Indonesia. The famous ones are in the 21 storeys Graha Pena building in Surabaya (unfortunately these elevators are soon to be modernized by Kone). Other installations are: *Graha Pena, Surabaya (1997-2018, modernized by Kone) *Graha Pangeran, Surabaya (modernized by Kone) *Galeri Indosat Kayoon, Surabaya *Widya Mandala University, Surabaya *Hotel Serena, Bandung *Hotel Mulia Senayan (car park), Jakarta (1997) Legendary KONE-Indolift elevators @ Graha Pena Surabaya-0|1997 KONE elevators at Graha Pena, Surabaya (video: Eiffel Vale.) Kone Traction Lift - Hotel Serena, Bandung-0|1990s KONE elevator in Hotel Serena, Bandung (video: TG97Elevators) Indolift-Kone Parking Lifts at Hotel Mulia Jakarta-0|1997 KONE elevators at Hotel Mulia Senayan, Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) Notable Indolift elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Indolift elevator installations in Indonesia Gallery DSCN3996.JPG|Indolift nameplate on the panel of an elevator control cabinet in Yogyakarta. DSCN5776.JPG|Indolift nameplate on the panel of an elevator control cabinet in Bali. DSCN3995.JPG|Geared traction machine of an Indolift elevator in Yogyakarta, from 1991. Indolift TractionElevatorDrawing1.jpg|A very rare Indolift elevator diagram. Indolift TractionElevatorDrawing2.jpg|Very rare diagram of an Indolift traction elevator dimension. Indolift HydraulicElevatorDrawing.jpg|Very rare diagram of an Indolift hydraulic elevator dimension. Lifts YP 8 - Indolift.jpg|Indolift advertisement from a 1991 edition of Yellow Pages Indonesia (Credit to thisisinbalitimur for providing this picture) Category:Former elevator companies